Electronic display devices typically include several functional layers that are adhered to one another through the use of adhesives and lamination processes. For example, an electronic display device such as a smartphone, tablet, electronic reader (“e-reader”), or the like may include a display stack that includes a display layer, driving circuitry (e.g., a thin-film transistor (TFT) substrate), electrode layer(s), polarizing layer(s), and so forth. The display layer may be, for example, an emissive electroluminescent layer in the case of organic light-emitting diode (OLED) devices, a liquid crystal layer in the case of liquid crystal devices (LCDs), a liquid polymer layer containing microcapsules filled with electrically charged pigmented particles in the case of an electrophoretic display, or the like. Other functional layers may be provided in addition to the display stack such as, for example, multiple touch sensor layers. With the addition of each such functional layer the design complexity and cost of manufacturing the electronic display device increases.